Another Dimension
by peacemaker200
Summary: The king of Hyrule is missing, and the queen must find him, and help prepare for the upcoming war in the dimension of Shinobis and heros. sorry not to well with summaries or titles. rated T for now. also this is a Kurama and Hinata story clearing that up now please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! First long fan fiction and the pairing I have come to love so very much. This has a little mixture with Sailormoon but not the whole story, so am not going to say it's a crossover. This story idea has been drifting in and out so I have many ideas how this story will go. I hope you guys like it, no flames, I am not one of those authors who will give up, even if you hate this story, am happy and I will continue to write. This is one of the longest prologues ever, so please enjoy, any suggestions will be welcome, and also since I am working and starting school this story may take a while to update, sadly, so please bear with me. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailormoon**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"_**My Lady! My Lady!" a voice yelled out as they scurried down the long hallways, towards the chambers of the King and Queen of the kingdom called Hyrule. The young servant opened the door, and with his tail flowing wildly behind him, he scurried forward to the beautiful woman who was standing out on the balcony, looking over the palace walls, to the people outside.**_

"_**My lady!" the servant said bowing down in reverence, the woman turned to acknowledge the servant, her lavender eyes which once showed happiness and joy, now filled with sadness and depression. Her long bluish locks flowing gracefully down her back, her crescent moon mark in the middle of her forehead shining from the sun, "Rise, and speak!" the woman said to the servant.**_

"_**My lady, we found him!" The servant said in joy, he looked and saw life coming back to the eyes of his queen.**_

"_**Are you sure?" the queen whispered, trying her hardest not to get her hopes up after all these years of searching for her husband the king, after all the false leads, the eager hopes and dreams of being reunited with her lover, diminished ever so slowly. The whole kingdom, felt the lost of the king and sympathized with the queen, they knew of the heartbreak and the loneliness that she suffered, and how she cried herself to sleep, clutching the shirt that the king last wore before he disappeared. The whole kingdom was heartbroken and didn't know how to comfort the queen; they missed the cheerfulness, and the happiness that the queen displayed to her people.**_

_**The way she never had a cross word and was always there to help out the servants, even though they told her she didn't have to, but she still went about helping, visiting her people, playing with the children. The kingdom could not have asked for a better queen for the king, and even though the king was known for his quick temper and lust for battles, the queen was always there to calm him down and keep him sane. Being from the once glorious and thriving moon kingdom, the whole kingdom was in shocked the first century when the king announced that he will be wed to the once moon princess after the fight between them and the negamoon from the other dimension, the people believed that she was not worthy for the king since it seemed like she had no strength or abilities and she was meek and shy, that was until she was challenged by the former fiancé of the king, and reveled her ability to control and command water, in such a fiery way, that even the former fiancé had to agree that she was the better choice for the king. Not only that but her ability to heal, create creams and herbs for sickness, diseases and healing and when the king trained her she became known as the first female sage, who equals in power to the king in battle and off the battle field.**_

_**The moon crystal known as the Silver crystal holds the power of the moon that she governs and protects and uses to defend her people was lodged in the middle of her tiara given to her by her husband. Her beauty alone, captured the hearts of many fine warriors and gentlemen who would lay down their lives just to see her smile in their direction, and the fact that she is humble to all and doesn't flash her beauty and riches to all, helps the poor, is found in the hospital healing the sick, visiting the elderly and kids, that if the queen were to ask the whole kingdom to sacrifice themselves just for her happiness everyone would, without a shadow of a doubt. And the fact that they knew that she would rather give up her life for them instead of the other way around made their love for her even more strong. And the fact that her cooking is one that everyone looks forward to at festivals and holidays as she bakes and cooks for the poor and give them enough to have a full belly. That's why it hurts the kingdom, to know that there lovable queen is hurting and they can't do anything about it. The fact that the king just disappear without a word just broke the hearts of many of his faithful followers. **_

"_**Yes my lady, the oracle has sent me to tell you to come and he shall explain the situation…...' before the servant finished the message, the woman flew out the doors and ran down to the lower level base where the oracle was located. Her heart pounding in her chest, her mind racing, her hands clenching into hard fists, 'Please Please let this really be him,' she thought as she finally made it to the door leading into the oracles chambers. Bracing herself, she placed a hand over her heart, steadying her heartbeat, and taking calming breathes, to steady herself, straighten her shoulders, she pushed opened the door and walked right inside.**_

_**The room was filled to the brim with books, papers, scrolls all on the shelves, on the floor, the furniture's and even on the windowsill. There were mirrors lining up on the walls and clocks above those mirrors. The room, had a mystical feel as she looked and saw pots over flowing with steam clouds in the corner by the fire pit, weird ingredients line the table and an open book was propped up on a stand, you can hear the chirping from a bird and a deep yipping sound coming from behind a curtain that separate the back room, which is the bedroom, from the front room.**_

"_**Ah your majesty! I see you got my message, good good. Come in I shall be with you shortly." A voiced yelled out from the back room. The queen made her way more fully inside the room; she walked over to one of the less crowded chairs and stacked the books on the floor so that she can sit down. After a few minutes of waiting, the curtain was pushed back and a tall man with long white bread stepped out, he had a wire rim glass that hung on the edge of his nose, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief and knowledge. He wore a long purple robe that had gold designs of stars and moons, on his right shoulder sat a red phoenix bird and following behind him was a pure white four tail fox, with a crescent moon symbol on its forehead, which rose up to being right by his waist. The fox sniffed the air, and walked over to the queen nuzzling his head in her lap, the queen smiled gently and stroked the fox's ears and head, she bend down and peck his nose,**_

"_**How are you doing Tsukiko?' she whispered softly to the fox, who nuzzled more into her hand as a show of affection, the queen giggled, ' yes I have missed you very much and am sorry that I have not come by for a visit." The queen kissed the fox again and stood up, looking over at the oracle, her long friend, the bird on the oracles shoulder flew off and landed on the shoulder of the queen, nipping her ear in an lovable manner, the queen smiled, "Yes I have missed you to Hedwig." The bird satisfied with the answer, flew off and went to the corner where her stand was and perched on top. The queen turned to her friend; her hands rose out as she went to hug him, and kissed his cheeks.**_

"_**Albus, my friend, am so sorry that I have not come by and visited like it use to I…." the queen began, but Albus raised a hand and placed it on the queen's shoulder.**_

"_**It's understandable, my lady. You were grieving the disappearance of the king who is also your husband. I do not fault you for actions, for I know your heart was broken. That is why I have called you here." Albus grabbed the queens hands and carried her over to the pot with the steam boiling over, "I had a vision which showed where the king is located"**_

_**The queen gasped, her eyes filling with tears, "Are you sure it's him this time?" she asked in a quiet whisper.**_

_**Albus nodded his head as he placed his pointer finger in the water of the pot, the water began to ripple and soon the queen saw a village appear before her. The scene changed to show a pregnant red head woman, sitting down and talking to a blonde haired man, and a long haired white man. Albus sighed on the side of her, "Of this am sure my lady, but it's sadly a great tragedy. As you can see from the image, the king is located inside the red headed female, who resides in a village called Konohagakure no Sato also known as the village hidden in the leaves. " **_

_**The queen quickly turned her head, looking at Albus in shock and rage, "WHAT! How is that even possible!?" the queen questioned. **_

"_**That my lady is something that I have been searching for, but still cannot find the answer to." Albus turned back to the pot with the queen as they watched the three people interact. **_

"_**So what are we going to do Albus?" the queen asked her long time friend. Albus turned from the queen and went over to a stack of books that was laying opened on the table, "Well I have been going over a few ideas of what you can do to get our king back. But it's not an easy task as I had hoped it would be.' Albus opened some books flipping through some pages until he found what he was looking for. "I have found me a spell, which when casted at the next full moon will allow you to travel to that dimension so that you can find him, but the problem is that you are going to be born in a totally different body, with a totally different life, and am also afraid that you wouldn't be have your memory of this dimension for a good number of years." Albus explained.**_

_**The queen stared at Albus, her face expressionless, "So in other words, am going to be reborn and have to be train all over again, and I wouldn't really remember the reason for going to that dimension in the first place."**_

_**Albus looked at the queen, "Not really you will have bits and pieces in a dream, and you will be given a seal in the shape of a fox that will hide your powers and memories until the appropriate time to be released.' Albus moved over with the book in hand and stood in front of the queen, ' you must understand my lady, in that dimension, war is approaching and they are after the power of the king and the other powerful beings I have sensed that are trapped in that dimension. The reason your going this way, is so that you will be able to adapt to the new environment while becoming even more powerful to be able to stand beside your husband the king, and help defend that dimension from the upcoming threat that not only pose to destroy that world by other worlds that are out there." **_

_**The queen looked up at her long time friend, tears in her eyes, but fire and determination can be seen shining through, "All right! I will go! I will go get my husband, and stand beside him just as I promised when I told him I loved him."**_

_**Albus smiled and placed his hands on the queens shoulder in an affectionate gesture, "you are not alone, my queen! We are here as well to help you bring the king back and restore normalcy back to where it belongs. Isn't that right you eavesdroppers?" Albus smiled as he and the queen looked at the door falling opened and most of the servants fell down flat on their faces, as some of the other servants standing in the doorway chuckling at the misfortune of their friends. As they looked up they realized the queen was watching them, they stand up and straighten their backs and stand at attention, "Yes! We are here to give any assistance to the Queen and help bring back the King! We the people of the kingdom Hyrule are willing and eager to help in any way we can." The servants started shouting out encouragements and cheers. The queen placed her face in her hands and cried form joy and happiness, she was glad that her people were here to help and support her in her time of need, she looked up with a smile and a fierce fire in her eyes, "I will do my best to bring back your king."**_

_**She turned and look at Albus, "How long until the spell is ready?"**_

_**Albus closed the book and looked at her, "By next week with the full moon, the spell and all the preparations shall be complete. So I suggest you gather together all you need until that time." Albus turned and went back to the pot, muttering underneath his breath while stroking his beard. The queen turned and went back to her room, her chambermaids and servants following after her. She opened her case draw and started pulling out training scrolls, healing scrolls and other items placing them neatly on the bed, she marched over to the closet where she pulled out a jewel box, opening it she moved the cloth to revel to twin sai daggers. These daggers were a gift from her husband, when she showed skilled in the art of daggers, the tip of the dagger was pointy prong shaped metal baton glisten in the sunlight, the handle of the dagger was two curved prongs called yoku which projected from the handles. The handles were a lavender colour with a yellow stone embedded in the middle, which reminds her of her fiery husband. She stood and placed it with the pile on the bed, gathering a scroll she sealed them all together tightly, dismissing everyone the queen laid down on the bed, a happy smile adorning her face after so many centuries, "wait for me, my love! Am coming!" she whispered into the night air as she fell asleep.**_

_**The week flew by quickly and soon it was a clear night with the full moon shining brightly in the sky, the queen stood in Albus' chambers, watching as he finish the last minute preparations before casting the spell. Albus step over to the queen and clapped his hands together, "Now then, the spell is ready! I made a few adjustments to help you along on your journey. I have decided to send Tsukiko with you as a guide and a helper. The scroll you give me, I have placed a seal on his collar so that when the time comes for you to awaken your powers and memories, and you can begin training immediately. As I said you will have a fox birthmark on you, so Tsukiko will just look like an ordinary fox who is just your friend or guide." Albus turned and walked over to the large white fox and patted her head, "if anything happens, I will keep in contact by her and Hedwig to make it easier between us." Hedwig chirped in agreement on his shoulder, "Are you ready my lady?"**_

_**The queen nodded her head, as she braced her back and look and stepped in the middle of the spell circle, along with Tsukiko. Albus lighted the candles and grabbed the spell book, he started humming and muttering very fast in an old ancient language, suddenly the candles started to flicker and blue and green orbs began to circle around her and Tsukiko. Her hair was flying up high behind her, she raised a hand to wave goodbye, and then a blinding light shined and she was gone. Albus closed the book and let a tear fall from his eye.**_

"_**Good luck Queen Hinata."**_

* * *

**There completed, well let me know what you think, I tried not to give away to much you know the first time. **

**Sai daggers from the Mummy 2, Daredevil watch or google them**

**Tsukiko - From Japanese **_**月**__**(tsuki)**_** "moon" and **_**子**__**(ko)**_** "child". Thought it would be appropriate, especially since I made Hinata from the moon kingdom and I made the fox pure white and also give the crescent symbol, so the fox is a Luna in this story.**

**Oh pairings will be next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is here! I am not going to rush into the whole scenes. Am trying to draw out and introduce and build up as effectively as possibly. So if you have any questions I will answer as best as I can, but this Is only the second chapter so at least give me time. Hope you enjoy! Wasn't sure song fit, but it was the only one I liked for this scenario right here.**

**I don't own Naruto or the song Written in your Heart by Barbie and the Papuer**

December 27th 1990

"Come on Hitomi, you're close! Very close!" the mid – wife told the pregnant wife of Hiashi Hyuuga. The young woman grunted and moans as she took in a deep breath, chin on her chest and pushed with all her might, her dark hair up in a sweaty ponytail, as she puffed out her already red cheeks.

Hitomi laid back panting hard, "Ugg I can't! Why isn't my baby coming out! I can't do this anymore." The mid – wife looked up with a supporting smile, "It's alright dearie, I know its tuff put your doing great. Come on give me another big push."

Hitomi, took in a deep breath and pushed with all her might, "That's it, keep it up! I can see the head!" the mid – wife shouted. Hitomi grunted and clenched her teeth even tighter, grasping the bed sheets in her hands. Soon a loud wail can be heard throughout the hospital room, Hitomi let out the breath she was holding and flopped back on her bed, panting hard, but with a happy smile on her face.

The midwife came up to her, with a pink bundle wrapped in a lavender blanket, "Here she is a healthy baby girl, born at 8 pounds 10 ounces." The midwife handed over the baby to the now proud mother, Hitomi can see that her little girl has dark bluish hair, with rosy cheeks, pouty pink lips, when the baby opened her eyes; she saw that the whiteness of her eyes was surrounded with a lavender hue around them. The look of innocence, confusion and cuteness, had Hitomi's heart beating in love, and possessiveness. She smiled at her little girl humming softly and allowing her to hold her finger in her small hands. As she looked her daughter over she noticed a mark on her neck, the mark looked like a small fox, and she lightly brushes the mark with her finger and received a light shockwave as the mark glowed a bit. She blinked and looked down at the little bundle in her arms,

"Hinata!" Hitomi whispered softly to herself.

The other branch members who was cleaning up the mess turned around as they heard the lady whisper to herself, "Pardon my lady?" one asked.

Hitomi smiled more to herself as she watched her child close her eyes to fall back into her little dream world, "I was just saying that am going to call her Hinata, which means a sunny place. I think this is a perfect name for her."

The other members nodded their heads and went back to work, the room was quiet until they heard the door opening rather forcibly and in walked Hiashi Hyuuga the head of the clan himself. "Humph! I see you gave birth to a daughter instead of the son I originally wanted." He said rather gruffly.

Hitomi held the baby closer to her chest, and looked at her husband her chin up showing no fear in her eyes, "Well I am sorry that things don't work out the way you wanted! But you still have a healthy baby girl right here that you can train and shape to become the heir of the clan. Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Hiashi walked up to his wife and child, he looked down at the child and watched as Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him with curiosity, he sneered and turned his back on his wife and child he walked to the door, but stopped with his hand on the door frame, "She better not be weak" he said as he continued out the doorway, slamming the door behind him. Hinata began to whimper from the sudden sound of the large door slamming and Hitomi rocked her baby girl, singing softly to her.

"Don't worry my precious daughter mommy will always be here for you. For I know you have a great destiny ahead of you. And I will be here to protect and guide you." Hitomi whispered as tears ran down her face, not noticing the slight glow of the fox birthmark on Hinata's neck.

Hinata at age 7 years old

Small feet were running through the forest, tears running down pink cheeks, as wide doe like lavender eyes kept filling up, arms scraped and bleeding from falling down and brushing aside branches and bushes. "How can she just leave me like that? She promised that she would always protect me and be here for me. Am so alone, what's going to happen to me now?" The little girl thought;

**Flashback:**

"**Mommy." A young Hinata asked as she walked into the hospital room, clutching tightly to the yellow daises she picked for a celebration of her new sibling that was too arrived today. Her mother looked over the bed, smiling weakly and beckoning Hinata to come closer. Hinata with a slight blush on her cheeks ran to her mother showing her the flowers she picked for her sibling.**

"**Look mommy, I picked this to show the new baby how pretty it is!" how exclaimed her face filled with joy and happiness. Hitomi smiled sadly as tears ran down her face, she knew that she was very weak and was not going to live much longer. She rubbed her hands through her daughter's short hime haircut, feeling the silkily texture. Knowing that she will not be able to brush her daughters hair before bed or dress her up prettily, or watch her grow up, or even protect her from her brute of a father who for some reason likes to take his anger out on the seven year old. She cried even harder as she looked at her new bundle of joy, her baby girl that she named Hanabi. She knew that Hiashi was upset again that he got a daughter instead of a son, and was afraid of not knowing how he was going to treat her children since she was dying.**

**Hitomi took in a deep breath and brought Hinata closer to her, and gathering what little bit of strength she has left, hosted up her daughter and laid her head closed to her heart. "Hinata my sunshine, I want you to listen, and listen to mommy well." Hinata looked at her mother with wide eyes, but nodded her head to indicate that she was listening. Hitomi smiled and caress her daughter's head, "that's my big girl! Hinata mommy is going away for a good while." Hitomi reached behind her neck and took of her golden musical locket, and placed it around Hinata's neck, "My little sunshine, this locket has been passed from mother to daughter in my family for many generations, my mother gave it to me for protection and now am giving it to you in remembrance of me and for protection. Whenever you feel sad or alone, just listen to the lullaby and I will always be with you.**

**Hinata looked at the locket, it was gold star shaped and the middle opened with a push of a button, and Hinata saw a half moon going around in circle, singing a quiet lullaby (Lullaby is the same song from Sailor Moon's locket). Hinata looked at her mother with tearful big eyes, her lips quivering "AAA are YYY you GGG going SSS some WWW where? AAA Are yyy you ccc coming bbb back? Ccc can Iii I ggg go www with yyy you?" Hinata stuttered as she tries to hold back her tears.**

**Hitomi smiled even more sadly, her tears coming down more fully and harder, "Am so sorry my little sunshine, but where I am going you cannot come for it is not your time yet. And besides I need you here to take care of your baby sister Hanabi and I need you here to be strong. Please Hinata I know that this is a lot for you at such a young age, but I really need you to promise me this. Can you do that for mommy?"**

**Hinata nodded her head, her tears coming down harder as she rub her nose and eyes, she doesn't understand fully what her mother is asking her but the way the atmosphere feels in the room she can tell that it's something really important. Hinata laid on her mother's chest, as Hitomi rubbed her daughter's back, tear's following down even more on both of their faces. "Hinata how about we sing that song you like so much ne!" Hinata nodded as her mother began to sing her favorite song: **

_**(Barbie and the Pauper) **__**Like a bird that flies**__**  
**__**In the morning light**__**  
**__**Or a butterfly in the spring**__**  
**__**When your spirit rides**__**  
**__**On the winds of hope**__**  
**__**You'll find your wings**__****_

_**And your always free to begin again**__**  
**__**And your always free to believe**__**  
**__**When you find the place that your heart belongs**__**  
**__**You'll never leave**__****_

_**You and I will always be**__**  
**__**Celebrating life together**__**  
**__**I know I have found a friend forever more**__****_

_**Love is like a melody**__**  
**__**One that I will always treasure**__**  
**__**Courage is the key that opens every door**__****_

_**Though you may not know where your gifts may lead**__**  
**__**And it may not show at the start**__**  
**__**When you live your dream**__**  
**__**You'll find destiny**__**  
**__**Is written in your heart**__****_

_**Though you may not know where your gifts may lead**__**  
**__**And it may not show at the start**__**  
**__**When you live your dream**__**  
**__**You'll find destiny**__**  
**__**Is written in your heart**_

"**Remember to keep dreaming Hinata; I will always be in your heart and dreams. The world is not an easy place, and you have to stay true to yourself and your heart." Hitomi said as she kissed her daughters head, who was sleeping peacefully on her chest. The next thing Hinata notices is that she was violently pushed on the ground as a swarm of doctors and nurses surrounds her mother, she hears the flat beeping of her heart machine and sees that her mother looks paler than usual and her eyes were closed. Hinata felt her heart stop in her chest as she pushed her way towards her mother's bed, grabbing the hand that was dangling over the side. It was cold to the touch, "No! Mommy wake up!" Hinata screamed.**

**The doctors and nurses stopped what they was doing as they watched the little girl try her hardest to wake up her now dead mother, she was crying and shaking her and no one had the heart to tell her that her mother was dead. Hinata kept crying more harder, gripping her mother's hand as hard as she could just to get a reaction out of her, "PLEASE MOOMMY WAKE UP PLEASE!" she cried louder. Till she felt herself being gripped painfully and hard and stinging slap could be heard throughout the whole room, Hinata still in tears grabbed her red, stinging cheek and looked up into the cold hateful eyes of her father Hiashi Hyuuga.**

"**Look here; stop this nonsense at once you hear me. You are a Hyuuga and we do not act this way, now you better dried those tears quickly before I really give you something to cry about. Do I make myself clear?" Hinata began to tremble as she quickly try to stop herself from crying, but it was so hard, especially when she felt the hard gaze of her father on her and other gazes on her as well. Her father huffed as he pushed her aside, causing her to fall down on her butt as he moved over to her mother's dead body. She saw him look her over, then turned his back on her then he walked over to where the bundle was and picked up the baby and looked at her, a little sneer passed on his face, but he looked a little happier. "At least this child has some potential." He said as he passes Hinata with the baby in his arms and looked at her once more with a hard glint in his eyes, "Fix yourself up." And with that he moved passed and walked out of the room. **

**After that the days leading up to the funeral passed rather quickly for Hinata, she was numb in both body and mind. She didn't know what to think or what to say, and to make matters worse her father and cousin Neji were making her more and more miserable than ever. Her father was starting to hit her more during their sparing sessions, and even her cousin Neji, who was always brutal with his hits, was starting to make her feel uncomfortable with the looks he gives her and the slight touches he passes off as accidents. She was becoming mightily afraid and didn't know what to do. She tried talking to her father, but all she does is stuttered and then he hits her or calls her a liar. She wished she could go and meet her other brothers, but they went away on a clan retreat so they wouldn't be back for the next couple of days. **

**It was the night after the funeral and Hinata was walking outside the corridor, she knew it was late, but it was a full moon tonight and for some reason she just loves sitting by the little pond her mother use to take her and stare at the moon as her feet plays in the water. It clams her and soothes her, and she always feel a pull towards the moon that she can never explain. She was passing her father's office as quietly as she could, so he wouldn't catch her and try to punish her for being out of bed so late. As she passed by she heard one of the elders calling her name;**

"**Hiashi what are you going to do about Hinata? I mean she is the oldest, the true heir of the clan."**

"**Are you just going to forget that little detail?"**

**Hinata paused in her movement to hear the reply of her father, "I have been doing a lot of thinking and going through the archives. I have a stipulation that allows me to disinherited Hinata, and allow Hanabi to become the true heir of the clan. Basically all I have to do is say that Hitomi had an outside affair and that Hinata isn't mine, this in turn allows us to remove her inheritance and always remove her from the clan."**

**There was a gasp in the room, "Hiashi, don't be ridiculous, we all know that Hinata is your child! Would you stoop so low as to call her a bastard then accept her as yours and heir to this clan?"**

**There was a rustle of papers, "Yes I would. That child is too weak and soft hearted to be mind. She lacks the true finesse it takes to be a true leader of this powerful mighty clan, and I would rather kill myself and this clan first than to see someone as weak as her rule one day in my stead. Now if she is anything like her mother, than she will easily disgrace this clan and turn it soft hearted and kind." As murmuring began coming from inside the room, there was a sound of a fist hitting the table, "This is something that is not up for debate, the reason I am even bringing you all here tonight because, I feel that since her baguken is weak there is no reason to seal her. Even if she is captured by enemy Nins her eyes are basically just for show. I have been trying my hardest to get her to strength her ****Byakugan**** but it has produce no progress. Now as this meeting is adjourned, the disinheritance and the removal of Hinata Hyuuga will commence right now. I have already sign and seal the document in blood as an oath." **

**Hinata turned back and ran softly to her room, holding back her tears as hard as she can. She reached her room, closed her door and took a deep breath. She went into her closet and pulls out a knapsack and began moving throughout her room, placing memorable trinkets, clothes two pairs of shoes, and other accessories she can find in her bag. She quickly made her way to the loose floor board underneath her bed and removes her flower pressing book, and a scroll that her mother left for her before her death.**

**Just as she finished packing her bag her door opened and there stood Hiashi looking at her. "So that was you listening outside the door a few moments ago." Hinata took a few steps back in fear. "Humph look at you so useless and weak. Am not going to waste my time raising my hand to you, because you're not worth it. You better be off this property in the next five minutes or there will be serious consequences." And with that he turned round and left. Hinata stood there and blinked a few minutes before placing on her locket and running out of the room. She ran down the hall and into the open court yard and there she bumped into her cousin Neji.**

"**Where are you going Hinata-sama?" Neji asked with a bitter tinge to his voice. Hinata said nothing as she quickly got up bowed her apologies and ran out of the huge compound and into the dense forest."**

**Not noticing her father watching her from his office window and the quiet whisper that was left disappearing into the winds, "Kill her."**

**End of flashback.**

And now here we find our heroine of the story, not really knowing where she is going but running as fast as she possible could. She ran and ran and ran until she reached a beautiful lake with a beautiful waterfall. She walked over and dropped her bag, by the river bank and splashes some water on her face to rid herself of the tear stain marks. All was quiet in the forest, to quiet for her liking; she turned her head and saw a dark figure jumped out of the bushes behind her.

She rose up, and looked at the figures, as the figure watched her closely standing by the lake. The person moved forward towards her in attack, Hinata crouch down, activating her Byakugan, she raised her fingers and cut of the flow in the attackers leg as she moved out of the way. Her attacker seemed surprised for a moment, before all he went back in and began attacking her. Hinata pulled out a hidden kunai from within her kimono and got into an unrecognizable stance, and began defending herself. Hinata began huffing harder and harder, receiving more hits than she was actually given, and she was being pushed back with hit, until she tripped over a rock and landed on her bottom. She looked up breathing harshly as she watched her attacker get ready to land the deathly blow; Hinata closed her eyes and turned her head away not wanting to see how she dies, until she heard a loud growl, and a piercing scream, and what sounded like a body being ripped apart piece by piece.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, and gasped in fright and horror as she watched a large pure white four tail fox with a gold collar, devour and destroyed her attacker. Hearing the gasp the fox stopped in its movements and turned its head to look straight at Hinata; Hinata could see a golden crescent moon in the middle of the fox's head, and her birth mark on her neck began to prickle for some reason. The fox began to move slowly towards a wide eye Hinata as if it was trying to not frighten her even more. When the fox reach her, the fox began to sniff around Hinata, and she closed her eyes thinking that she was next to being the fox's dessert for the night, when the fox sat right in front of her;

"Are you alright little one?" the fox asked. Hinata looked up in shocked and blink a few seconds before he brain could comprehend what was spoken in front of her.

"Umm did you just talk?" Hinata asked,

The fox shake its head softly, "Yes child. Now answer my question are you alright? What are you doing here in the forest all by yourself?" Hinata looked at the fox, and felt her fear quickly slipped away and was placed with a shroud of comfort and protection, she felt that she can trust this fox and that the fox can be a great comfort to her right now.

"Oh my name is Tsukiko if it will make you feel any better." Tsukiko said. Hinata lightly smiled, "My name is Hinata," and so she told the fox all what happened from the death of her mother to after the funeral and to how she is now in the predicament that she is in. Tsukiko growled deep in her throat as she heard what happened to the young female in front of her.

"Don't worry little one. I will keep you safe until you decide what to do later on." The fox got up and Hinata got up as well, and she could see that the Tsukiko was way taller that n she thought. Tsukiko kneeled down, "Hop on kit! I will take you some place where you can rest for the night." After hearing that Hinata felt the weariness and light headiness come upon her, she quickly climbed on Tsukiko, loving and sinking in the softness of her fur. Tsukiko started running in the forest, and after a good distance Hinata for the first time since her mother's death feel into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Notes: alright finished the second chapter! The pairings I have so far are:**

**Hinata/ Kyuubi**

**Naruto/ Ino – I love this other than Hinata **

**Saskue/ Haku**

**I haven't think of the rest yet, am trying to do unexpected pairings really, oh am sorry for making Hiashi and Neji seem evil, but I need evil. I really do love these characters, but I need to sacrifice them for the greatness of this story. Which you shall be seeing more of in the near future. How am doing this story, its going to be a slow time line, the bigger pieces wouldn't happen till there older, so am trying to build up characters and plots and all that other stuff. Ok!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update, exams are really not my best friend! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, peep – in's and everything else. Am glad that you all are enjoying the story so far, as I am enjoying writing and coming up with all the details, I would like to thank

**Elizabeth (Guest) **thank you, your review gave me more ideas and am grateful for them. Not to spoil the alert to much, yes Itachi has a major role in the story, a few people will have their memories about the other dimension, of course other people followed their queen into the world, Hinata and Kurama will not get their full memories until I have Hinata grow up like around eighteen or so, I like the idea of them being older when the major events happen, but for now Hinata and Kurama will have visions and flash backs but will not understand. I am having Hinata travel later on, but right now am focus on building up friendships, and other major plots to set for future events. Hinata's mother will explain in the scroll why, but I don't want to ruin the story, but I will have the other Hinata's parents come into play later on and they will also explain the name. But thank you, I really enjoyed your questions, got me crackling evilly and happily!

**xXimmortalXx **thanks for your review, yes I am a naru/hin fan, but I have ventured out to other awesome pairings that deals with Hinata and they are:

**Sasuke/hinata**, the stories that got me started **DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE by A smiles facade and PARTY OF THE YEAR by RainaValentinexx**

**Sasuke/hinata/itachi**, courtesy to **HINATA THE NEW TEN TAILS by whiteshadow11**,

**Kakashi/hinata**, story **A NEW KONOHA by MsJassie2009**

**Minato/hinata** (not much stories here sadly) story **CHANGES by RomanticKissez**

and now **kurama/hinata**, the only reason I got into this one was because of an awesome story called **THE LOVE SHE DESERVES by CRYSTALLIZESHINA **this story got me into the pairing, because I really don't like how Naruto ignores Hinata so much and it irks me and I like to know that she has other options, and people who really see what she really is. So yes I still love Naruto and Hinata, but if he can't get Hinata then Ino is the next best choice!

So I hope you all enjoy and continue supporting and reviewing and sending questions, I would be happy to answer as best as I can without giving away too much of the plot idea.

Pairings: Hin/Kur

Slight Hin/Naru (didn't put in the other chapter)

Ino/Naru

Sas/Haku

Others will be added later

I don't own Naruto or Sailor moon

A week later (Seven years Old)

It has been a week since the whole incident, and we found our heroine washing up by a lake, with Tsukiko washing up alongside her. Ever since that night that Tsukiko found her, Hinata never left her side for fear of more assassins coming after her. She spend most of her day, doing chakra controls form what her older brothers taught her, and also trying to hunt to feed herself. But she knew that as much as she grew comfortable being around Tuskiko, sooner or later she will have to go back to the village, and look for her brothers because she knew they were probably worrying about her by now, and she didn't really want to think about what her so call father was telling everyone. Hinata sighed out loud as she look up at the clouds, she really felt too old to be dealing with this and she was only seven years old.

"Hinata' Tuskiko called, nudging Hinata's arm with her nose, "Are you alright?"

Hinata smiled as she looked at her friend, her comfort, she felt her mark glow a bit but nodded her head as she walked over and hug Tuskiko around the neck, smiling into her soft mane, "Am fine, Tuskiko, I was just thinking that we need to start making our way back to the village. I have to look for my brothers, I know that they are probably looking for me and are worried." She explained. Tuskiko walked out of the water, with Hinata still holding on to her mane, reaching the shore, she began to shake herself dry, making Hinata laugh at the water droplets that were splashed in her face. Hinata wiped her face and went by her bag to retrieve her towel she lucky was able to pack, Tsukiko watched as the young mistress got ready to start a new day.

"Are you planning to head into the village today?" Tsukiko asked.

Hinata nodded her head as she tied her kimono securely on her body, "My brothers should be back from their clan retreat, an how I have people coming after me to kill me, I think its best that I find them and go from there. No offense to you not being able to protect me, but it can make things easier for us to have more people on the lookout."

Tsukiko nodded as she kneel waiting for Hinata, to climb on top of her back, "Yes that makes sense. " Making sure Hinata was securely seated on properly, Tsukiko leapt into the trees and began making the track back to the left village. "Tell me about these brothers of yours." Tsukiko asked.

Hinata smiled as she pictured her two brothers, the warmth and love she felt for them building up strongly, "They are not really my blood brothers. They are from a neighboring clan called the Uchiha clan. There is Itachi –Onichan he's the oldest, and he's very smart and very strong. He is an ANBU and he hasn't even reached his twenty's yet. Some people say he is cold and mean, which I don't understand because he's always playing with me and our other brother Saskue - niichan, and he trains us and makes us laugh. Oh and he really loves his sweets, which is really weird for a guy who doesn't smile in public and then theirs Saskue. Saskue is Itachi's little brother, he's around my age, but since he was born a few months earlier that makes him my other big brother. He's very playful, and he always trying his best to outdo Itachi - Onichan, he always challenges him to anything he could think of. And he really is a sore loser whenerver he doesn't win though. "Hinata explained.

"So how did they become your brothers?" Tsukiko asked.

Hinata sighed as she remembers that day:

_**Flashback:**_

_**A five year old Hinata was running through the old training grounds of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans until she reached a tree, where she sat down and began to cry. She was training with her father today and he was being really cruel to her, and not being easy. She felt her heart broke even more as she remembers all the names he called her and how he embarrassed her in front of the Hyuuga elders. And she went to look for her mother, and found out that her mother had to go to an emergency meeting that she wasn't really sure what it was about. She was so deep into her misery that she didn't notice the figure kneeling in front of her until she felt a rough hand, gently caress her hair and a voice asked, "Why are you crying here and all alone?" **_

_**Hinata gasped and looked up, her big eyes watering as more tears fell down and she quickly rubs them away. She pushed her back closer to the tree, clutching her kimono as she looked at the dark haired figure kneeling in front of her. He had black eyes and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, he wore a black t shirt with black pants, and had the headband for a ninja of the leaf on top of his head. **_

"_**Mmmm yyyyy mmm mommy tooo ld mmm me tooo neveeeer ttttalkkkkk to sss trangers." Hinata stuttered out towards the man. The man smiled down, a blush forming on his face that he is trying so hard to maintain as a chibi him jumped up and down in his head at the cuteness that this little girl was displaying, "Yes, your mother is absolutely correct, you shouldn't talk to strangers. But I am not an ordinary stranger, I am a ninja of the village, and as a ninja it's my duty to help people who I see in need. And finding you here crying tell me that you are a person in need of help." The man explained.**_

_**Hinata smiled up at the mystery man, the man smile back at her and reached out a hand to help her out, "My name is Itachi, what's your name?"**_

_**Hinata took the mans hand and pulled herself up, "Hhhh Hinata." She answered and bowed in respect. Itachi laughed at her bowing, and dig in his back pouch and pulled out a lollipop which he handed over to her. Hinata eyes widened as she took the sweet candy, unwrapping it and started enjoying the flavors flowing in her mouth. Her cheeks turning pink and she started humming, as she enjoys her savory sweetness. Itachi laughed at her adorable look and his fingers itched to grab his hidden camera and take plenty photos to placed in his scrap book along with pictures of his cute brother Saskue , "Well Hinata do you now want to tell me why you were crying earlier?"**_

_**Hinata's whole demeanor changed as she remembered what happened earlier, she felt her eyes filled up with tears. Itachi cursed underneath his breathe as he watched Hinata start crying again, Hinata looked up at Itachi and began to explain all that happened earlier that morning and how she ended up crying at the tree.**_

_**Itachi closed his eyes and clenched his fist trying to stop the anger and disgust that was boiling up inside of him at the thought of any father being this harsh on a child. Sure he is a prodigy in his household but at least his father doesn't push him or his little brother this hard as this little five year old is experiencing. Itachi kneeled and waved his hand over to get Hinata's attention. Hinata walked over to him, wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked up and saw him smirked, then she felt a small flick against her forehead. She rubbed the spot, and looked at Itachi with big eyes; Itachi laughed at her wild doe like experience but was happy that he at least got her to stop crying.**_

"_**Don't worry, I do that to my little bro whenever he starts crying or goes into his pouty mood." Hinata blushes and Itachi pulled her close and gave her a nice warm comforting hug, "Hinata am so sorry that your father treats you this way. You don't deserve this kind of treatment. You maybe kind, but you still have a strong heart and a good head on your body and right now that all that matters. Strength doesn't always define who you are, sometimes it takes one kind hearted individual to make a difference." Hinata curled into the hug, the words flowing around her and she felt her heart beating really fast. "How about I teach you some of the basics like am doing with my little brother? Would you like that?" Itachi asked.**_

_**Hinata looked up, her eyes filled with hope and determination, she nodded her head eagerly and excitedly, Itachi laughed at her curtness, and stood up grasping her hand as Hinata went back to eating her forgotten lollipop, "Excellent! Let's take you home for now and tomorrow if you like we can meet here again and I will bring my brother for you to meet. Ok!" And from then on she meet up with the two brothers, and to make it even better, she found out that they were the sons of the leader of the Uchiha clan, so she was able to train, play and feel secure with her two brothers. Even when her mother went out of town for important Hyuuga business, Hinata never felt alone with her two brothers.**_

_**Flashback end.**_

Hinata smiled warmly in remembrance of that day, she looked up as she realized that they had stopped walking and saw that the secret hole, that leads inside the village was right before her. She jumped down of Tuskiko and looked at the wolf, "So what are we going to do with you Tuskiko?" Hinata inquired

Tuskiko cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean mistress?"

"Well, from what my tutors told me, the village eight years ago was attacked by the nine tailed fox. And I don't think it's wise for them to see a four tail white fox your size walking about the village. They might try to hunt you or even worse, but I don't want to leave your side."

"Oh is that all." And with that Tuskiko did a black flip in the air and her sized change to that of a small puppy, like Akamaru size, and she stood there looking at Hinata with an "anything else" kind of look. Hinata stood there and blinked, then she blinked again, then she blinked once more, Tuskiko was getting worried until she heard a scream come out of the young mistress mouth and felt herself being swopped up and hug tightly to her chest. Hinata continued scream about how cute she was and dancing around and rubbing her fur and clutching her tightly, Tuskiko sighed and thought _"not again"_ as she waited for this to pass.

After a few more seconds of enjoying her cuddliness, Hinata opened her bag and placed Tuskiko inside, "you should stay inside my bag, that way it will be easier to carry you and you can stay hidden from anyone of the villagers." Hinata explained, and after making sure that Tuskiko was secured in her bag, headed through the hole and walked into the village. Hinata kept walking until she heard the bustling and voices of the village center, where vendors were making their sales and people moving about really fast or slowly stopping at different vendors to check out their wares. Hinata stood in fascination of the whole scene before her, she never really left the Hyuuga compound, unless she went to the training grounds, or visited the Uchiha compound. She walked out of the alleyway and into the business, not really sure where to go, but her big lavender eyes was wondering around, examining each vendor and costumer, taking in their interactions during the day.

She continued walking for a while, not really knowing where to go, but letting her feet lead her somewhere she can begin her search for her brothers. She bumped into people, whispering apologies as they turned back around and yelled at her, it felt like to her that she was once again in the presence of her father. Feeling slightly overwhelmed and confused, she looked around for a place to rest until she spotted a fountain in the middle of the square, she quickly began to make her way over, when all of a sudden she felt herself falling down and landing down hard on her back, Tsukiko moving around in her bag, and looking up at the clearest bluish eyes that she has ever seen. She blinked as her birthmark began to throb on her neck, the person got up and she saw that he had yellow hair, with whisker marks on his cheeks and was wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit. The boy held his hand out to help her stand up, Hinata grabbed his hand and for a brief moment his eyes turned a shade of red, before turning back completely blue.

"Hey sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy said as he rubs the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

Hinata smiled, her face growing hot as she blushed at the bright young man in front of her, 'I I I it's AAAA alright." She said quietly, poking her fingers together. She doesn't understand what's happening, but it felt as if her heart is about to burst out of her chest. The young boy smiled even more, and Hinata felt her face burn even hotter, he looked at her and said, "My names Naruto, what's your name?"

Hinata smiled kindly and bowed in greeting, "M mmmy name is H hhhinata! N nnnice ttt tto meet you." (Tired writing the stuttering man!)

Naruto blushed at the girl bowing in front of him, he felt a happy feeling fluttering through his chest at the fact that someone actually giving him a warm greeting instead of just calling him names, and walking off saying it's not his business and they don't want to be associated with him. Naruto felt like he has finally made a true friend as he watched the young girl straighten up herself, and he stared into her white eyes with a hint of lavender around the pupil. Just as he was about to ask her another question, he heard a noise behind him, "he went this way!", "Come on let's find that loser!".

Not thinking clearly, he grabbed Hinata's hand and started running through the crowds, pulling her along with him. Hinata was to say the least in shock and as red as a tomato, thinking about this boy holding her hand, she didn't know what was happening or where they were going.

"Ummm what's going on? Where are we going?" she questioned Naruto.

Naruto merely glanced back at her, holding her hand tighter as he continued to drag her along, "There are some people after me, and I don't know if they saw me talking to you, so just to be on the safe side am bringing you with me to avoid problems." He explained, as he continued leading her through twists and turns and other directions that has Hinata's head dizzy. She felt a spark of fear in her as she heard his answer, she did not know this boy and she began to think that maybe he was one of those people her so called father has assigned to kill her. Her heart thumped, but she clenched her fist in determination, he looked the same age as her, but she knew as a ninja looks can be deceiving and her father might be that desperate to rid her from this world.

With that thought in mind, the minute Naruto stopped and lead her to one of the vacant training grounds, Hinata with all her might break free from his grip on her hands and attacked his teskutu points. Naruto grunted in pain, and feel to one knee as he looked up at her with a look of confusion, hurt and betrayal.  
"Hey! What did you do that for?" he asked.

Hinata got into a defensive mood, as she scan over him, she looked at his body language for any signs of deception, or any form to tell her that it was all an act that he was leading her to be killed, but after a few seconds and she saw that he actually was hurt and confused, she straighten up and approached him, opening the points she closed off.

"I'm sorry! It's just that you frighten me all of a sudden. Especially when you dragged me all the way over here to a deserted area, I thought you were going to kill me or something."

Naruto was quiet as he observe the girl in front of him, he understand where she was coming from in attacking him, and he felt that everyone deserves a second chance, especially since hits like that can really cause serious damages, so he gave his mega watt smile at her and softly placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. I completely understand, I also would attack some unknown person as well if they were dragging me some place I didn't know." With that being said he jumped up and looked at her holding his hand out, "Friends?" he asked.

Hinata looked at his hand in awe, Friends?, that's something she doesn't have a lot of and she felt herself tearing up at the thought of a real outside friend other than her big brothers, and with that she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled herself up and smiled, "Friends!".

Mean while on the other side of town,

"We have to keep searching, am sure she couldn't have gotten very far!" A young voiced shouted out to his companion.

The person looked behind him at his little follower, "Don't worry Saskue, am doing my best right now, and I will find her!" the voice said as he turned and continued leaped from tree to tree as they headed towards the shared training grounds that she was known to visit. He clenched his fist as he recalled the meeting between him and that bastard of a father Hiashi Hyuuga on the whereabouts of his older daughter.

_**Flashback:**_

_**It was the day after the Uchiha clan returned from their annual retreat, and Saskue and Itachi were excited at the thought of seeing their little sister again,( more so Itachi than Saskue but of course he wouldn't show it or make it known that he secretly brought her teddy bears and candies and other trinkets he saw and thought that she would like, I mean come on its not like he has a sibling complex and he still feel that he should bathe Saskue at nights or sneak out to take pictures of a sleeping Hinata to keep in his journal along with a sleeping Saskue and he has created his own Facebook page dictated to other ninjas or persons that has a sibling complex, not Itachi Raymond Uchiha, * Cough* back to the point in the flash back), so he gathered up Saskue along with a knapsack that held a scroll with the gifts he had for her and hand in hand they made their way to the Hyuuga compound. (Thank God Saskue hasn't reached that am older and don't need you to hold my hand stage because Itachi would just have a heart attack at the thought of Saskue leaving him and not wanting to be around him anymore).**_

_**Walking pass the guards at the gates, Itachi made his way towards the main household. Ignoring the usual glares and looks of distain from the living Hyuuga residents, he knew that they would not attack him, as he was the heir to their rival clan, and attacking him can initiate a war that would destroy the whole balance between Konoha and the clans, so they stick to their snide comments and glares. Walking up to the main house, Itachi knocked on the door and waited for an answer, after a while he saw a young female Hyuuga with bandages around her head bowing before him with the door wide opened, "Lord Uchiha, how may I assist you today?" the female asked.**_

_**Itachi looked at the female and said "Good afternoon, am here to see lady Hinata if she is available please?"**_

_**The woman looked frightened for a bit, but moved aside to allow Itachi and Saskue entrance to the house, "One moment please." The female said as she bowed and made her way further down the hallway. Itachi stood there watching her go and he held on tightly to Saskue's hand, he doesn't know why, but he felt as if something major has happened and he was out of the loop in what it was, and he hated being out of the loop for important things. Pondering the feeling a bit, his eyes moved over to the hallway as he heard footsteps heading their way to see Hiashi Hyuuga walking towards them with a cold indifference look in his eyes. **_

_**Itachi bowed respectfully, along with Saskue as the man stood in front of them, "Lord Hyuuga." Hiashi nodded his acknowledgement and stared hard at Itachi, "How can I help you gentlemen today?"**_

_**Itachi looked him straight in the eye and responded, "We are here to visit lady Hinata, if you don't mind sir."**_

_**He wasn't sure at the moment, but Itachi swore he saw Hiashi's eyes harden even more than possible, "well, am sorry to disappoint you but Hinata is no longer a part of the Hyuuga clan." He said in a cold, harden voice.**_

_**Itachi blinked at first, not sure that he heard what he thinks he heard properly. "Am sorry can you repeat what you said?"**_

_**Hiashi smiled at the boy his arms crossed over his chest in a dominance position, "It's like I said boy, she is no longer here, and if your still slow to comprehend what I just said, she was disowned and removed immediately from this clan. Thank you for stopping by and have a nice day." And with that Hiashi turned on his heel and walked back down the corridor, leaving a stunned Itachi and a shocked Saskue. Itachi turned, opened the door and stormed out of the compound as fast as he could, gripping tightly to Saskue's hand. Once they left the compound, Itachi hoisted Saskue on his back and began leaping from tree to tree with one destination in mind.**_

_**Flashback end**_

They searched all the well known places that Hinata could have ended up, not finding anything they searched the forests and ran through town calling her name and asking people if they seen her, but luck wasn't on their side. Itachi and Saskue was getting frustrated, "Niisan what are we going to do now?" Saskue asked.

Looking at the sky and knowing that they would have to be home soon for dinner, Itachi hoist Saskue up on his neck again and leaped through the trees. He leaped over rooftops until one particular building popped into view, The Hokagae Tower!.

Meanwhile with our young hero's:

"Am so glad you enjoyed the ramen with me!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Hinata began making their way to the Hokagage's tower.

Hinata blushed, "Well I never really had ramen before. But yes I really enjoyed it!" hinata looked around and saw that they reached a tall building with a long stairway, "Why are we hear Naruto?"

Naruto looked back at her and smile, "Were here to visit my Jiji!" and he ran up the stairs, leaving a slightly confused Hinata, "Jiji?" she thought as she followed him slowly.

Reaching the top, Finally!, Hinata saw Naruto sneaking pass a woman snoring loudly behind a desk, he turned back and put a finger to his lips to say be quiet and beckon Hinata to follow him. Hinata quietly followed after Naruto and saw him standing in front of a doorway which he began to open, and she looked over his shoulder and saw an elderly man sitting in a high chair with an orange book in his hands and a weird smile on his face.

"AH HA! I knew you were a pervert JIJI!" Naruto shouted as he swung the door wide open, pointing to the old man sitting behind the desk.

The old man jumped in fright and embarrassment and quickly shoved the book under his bum to sat on it, and adopting a professional look, "NARUTO WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT KNOCKING!"

"Yea, yea, yea you're just mad that I finally caught you red handed this time, Pervert!"Naruto said as he waved off the rants of the old man in front of him. Hinata began to laugh at the two, she can clearly see the love and affection that they both have for one another. As if just noticing her there the old man looked up at her, adopting a calming, secure and grandfatherly aura, he invited the both of them in and allowed them to have a seat in the two chairs in front of him. He took out a pipe, light it and puffed on it a few times before asking, "What brings you this way today Naruto? And who is your friend?" _A Hyuuga I see, and this one is unmarked which makes her part of the main branch family. I wonder why she is hanging out with Naruto?_ He thought.

Naruto excited to be introducing his first friend shouted out and pointed wildly, 'this is my friend Hinata! We just met today, and we have been hanging out and eating ramen! It was great jiji, and so I decided to bring her here for you to meet!"

The old man smiled warmly at Naruto and looked at Hinata, "Good day Miss Hinata, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage, but of course you already know that my dear." Hinata nodded and blushed as she remembered the times the old man visited their compound for meetings or gatherings that were held there. "So what brings you out of the compound so? Am sure your father must be looking for you?" He inquired.

Hinata stiffened, and quickly began thinking of what to say to the questions asked. How was she supposed to answer? Can she trust the Hokage with the information she know or wait until she find her brothers and let them take care of it? She felt like she could trust him, but with what's going on with her life right now, she wasn't too sure. She felt movement from her knapsack and heard Tsukiko voice telling her to trust the old man in front of her, and so just as she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak the door flew wide open and two people popped in.

"Hokage we need your help! Our little sister is missing and we need to find her as soon as possible!" the voice all but yelled at Hiruzen. Then they heard a gasp and the two people turned towards the sound and stood frozen at what they saw,

"Itachi –Onichan? Saskue – niichan?"

"HINATA!" the two boys yelled as the grabbed her into a big brotherly hugged and both began to ask her questions looking her over to see if she was hurt or had any injuries in need of fixing. They were so engross with each other that they forgot the other occupants in the room until they heard a loud voice,

"HEY TEME! LEAVE HINATA ALONE!" the voice of Naruto breaking them out of their reunion moment. Saskue turned and looked at Naruto with a critical eye and turned his back on him.

"Humph Dobe, why don't you mind your own business? This is a family gathering, so why are you here anyway?"

Hinata, still in Itachi's arms, who didn't want to let her go, and whap Saskue across his head, "Niichan, that was mean! Be nice to Naruto. He's my friend and he's the one that brought me here."

Saskue hurt that she hit him and even defended the dope, turned his back on her and crossed his arms over his chest, staring angrily at the wall with a pout on his lips. Hinata sighed and rolled her eyes turning back to her brothers, "How did you know I was here?" she asked

Itachi placed his hands on her shoulder and squeezed, "I didn't, I went to the compound to look for you and I was told that you no longer reside there. So we got worried and were searching for you all over the place, and since we couldn't find you we decided to see if the Hokage heard anything and if he can help us search for you."

Hinata nodded in understanding, and hugged her brother one more time, taking in his scent and the sense of security and love she felt from him. Then they heard a cough and looked up to see the Hokage looking at them curiously, 'Now that I have your attention can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Itachi moved Hinata, Naruto and Saskue over to the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk, "I was just about to ask Hinata that same question." Turing he looked at her with a stern look, "Hinata can you please tell us what happened while we were away?"

Hinata looked down a little frightened by the look in her brothers eyes, she felt the tears build up at the back of her eyes as she remembers all what happened to her, she felt her hands being surrounded by warmth and looked to her left to see Saskue holding one, and looked to her right and saw Naruto holding the other in comfort, she smiled and told them the story from what happened after the funeral, to the conversation she overheard, to the attacks on her and how she stayed in the forest for the week until she knew for sure that her brothers were coming back, how she ran into Naruto and they hung out all day and to end up at the Hokage's office.

When she was finish the temperature in the room dropped and she felt the hatred and killing intent grew, she whimpered a little even though she knew it was directed at her, it was still scary.

"But how did you survive though? Did you receive help?" Hiruzen asked, Hinata tensed up even more here, she didn't know if she should revel Tsukiko identity especially since she was a four tailed fox,  
"Well….." she began until they heard a voice said, "I helped her."

Everyone in the room looked around to find out where the voice came from, when they heard a eep from Hinata and saw her struggling with her bag and the next thing they saw a white four tailed fox with a golden crescent moon on her forehead and a gold collar around the neck, sitting elegantly on the desk with its head held high and proud.

"Good Evening."

**And scene, I could have gone on but I want to save it for the next chapters. Hope you like! Review, read and enjoy! Until next time**


End file.
